POKÉMON EN LA VIDA REAL
by Paulina Doors
Summary: Algunas personas se habrán preguntado como sería si los pokémon se volvieran reales de algún modo en el mundo actual, así que hice esta historia del modo que podría ser posible que los pokémon existan en un futuro.
1. CAPITULO 1

**EL PRINCIPIO DE TODO****  
><strong>  
>"La empresa japonesa desarrolladora de los videojuegos de pokémon ha anunciado oficialmente que han terminado uno de los proyectos más grandes y que causarán una gran revolución en el mundo de los videojuegos; desde el año 1995 comenzaron a desarrollarlo, pero hasta este año 2014 lograron terminar este videojuego en el cual han invertido millones de dólares y conseguido de igual manera millones de socios y representantes a nivel mundial, con un mínimo de 10 por cada país donde estará disponible este nuevo juego de Pokémon, y que en honor a la conmoción que causará lo han llamado "Pokémon World Revolution" traducido al español "Pokémon Revolución Mundial". Queda tan solo 1 mes para el lanzamiento mundial de este nuevo juego así con todas sus características, el día 31 de mayo del 2025 el lanzamiento será al 100% y se liberará toda la información.<p>

Por ahora Nintendo nos ha dejado una pista ¿Qué darías por tener un Pokémon real?"

— ¿Enserió esto es real? — Sentí una gran emoción recorrer todo mi cuerpo, si era lo que estaba pensando, el solo imaginar tener un pokémon real en mis manos me hace emocionarme de sobre manera, tanto que se me eriza la piel….

Es una mañana demasiado fría, pero para la gente que vivimos desde pequeños en este lugar lo consideramos algo normal, la escuela preparatoria privada a la que asisto se encuentra a 30 minutos de mi hogar, sin embargo el clima no es muy diferente. Ya son 6:55 de la mañana una hora demasiado tarde para mí, y a esa hora llego a mi colegio, necesitó ver a mis amigos cuanto antes tienen que saber esta nueva noticia…

— ¡Alex! ¿Ya viste la noticia? — Dije al momento de llegar al salón, incluso antes de dejar mi mochila en mi asiento, capte la atención de todos mis compañeros, los cuales dieron algunas respuestas burlonas intentando hacerme enojar, pero no lo lograron, nos conocíamos desde hace 2 años y sé cómo responderles, pero por esta vez tengo algo más importante.

— ¿De qué noticia me hablas? — Me preguntó Alex mirándome fijamente apenas tomando mi asiento. Alex es un chico de una estatura aproximada de 1.89 m, delgado pero no tanto (lo normal para su estatura), viste y peina a estilo rockero, lo cual no es para nada raro ya que el toca la guitarra en un grupo de Rock, no es completamente atractivo o al menos él no se considera así, pero tiene muchas seguidoras y es el más respetado en el salón, además es uno de mis mejores amigos al cual apreció demasiado especialmente porque tenemos algo en común y es que a ambos nos encanta Pokémon.

— Mira… — Me ahorre explicaciones mostrándole la noticia completa en mi celular, causando un grito de felicidad de su parte, todos en el grupo nuevamente nos miraron fijamente con cara de "que pasa con ellos" era algo a lo que estábamos acostumbrados, siempre sucedía cuando estábamos juntos los 3 (aunque hace falta uno).

— ¿¡Qué ven!? — Me sorprendió alguien por la espalda, volteé rápidamente y ahí estaba él… Daniel, quien entre todos es mi más grande amigo, aunque a él no le interesa nada de Pokémon…

Todo quedó ahí, el maestro llego al salón y sucedió lo mismo cuando llego el tercer pero no menos importante miembro de los "Mosqueteros" (como nos llama el grupo cuando estamos jugando) Edson, el casi no se ve porque no suele entrar a clases por pasar todo el tiempo con su novia, sin embargo es de los inteligentes, especialmente en Matemáticas y geografía, mide aproximadamente 1.80 m y es delgado, no es más atractivo que Alex, pero es el más querido en el salón, especialmente por las chicas (no es Don Juan) más bien por su fama de caballero y la amistad que brinda a todos por igual, si alguien adora demasiado pokémon es él; el mismo se considera un "Otaku.

Por fin ha pasado un mes desde que nos enteramos de este nuevo juego, aun no se sabe nada concreto, pero esa noticia ha causado mucha polémica por internet, los rumores no se hicieron esperar, incluso existe uno donde dice que se hicieron mutaciones en animales, para que salieran pokémon; yo sinceramente no creo en eso, pero Alex apoya esa teoría tan descabellada. Por suerte ya es 31 de mayo y aparecerá un programa por la TV abierta sobre este juego a nivel mundial.

—Sí, si… yo también estoy en el canal…. — Dije al tomar mi teléfono, sabía que me llamaría, siempre lo hace.

— ¿Cómo sabías que te preguntaría eso? Como sea, estoy muy ansioso y tenía la necesidad de llamarte. — Dijo una voz por el teléfono, se escuchaba algo desesperado, pero no me sorprendía.

— Tranquilízate Alex, yo también estoy muy ansiosa… — Estoy realmente ansiosa también, pero me controlo más que mis tontos amigos, miré al televisor y ahí está… lo esperado. — Alex te cuelgo, ya comenzó la programación. — Dije apunto de colgar, sin antes escuchar un "si" de su parte. Entonces un pequeño video de pokémon apareció con el primer opening del anime, presentando todos los videojuegos de pokémon que han salido desde 1989, hasta que apareció el título del nuevo juego "Pokémon World Revolution".

"Bienvenidos a todos los fans de pokémon nosotros somos Game Freak la empresa desarrolladora de todos los juegos de pokémon desde 1989, esta vez venimos presentándonos en todo el mundo, dando una de las noticias más grandes en el ámbito de videojuegos, solo que esta vez no será un simple videojuego… esta vez hemos desarrollado algo más grande y único, y eso es Pokémon World Revolution"

— Mi corazón comienza a palpitar más rápido, y de alguna forma me estoy comenzando a impacientar, será mejor que vayan al grano de una buena vez... — Todo tipo de pensamientos recorren mi cabeza, sabía que este juego sería completamente diferente a los juegos de pokémon, incluso tal vez diferente a cualquier juego antes liberado.

"Hemos lanzado al espacio un mínimo de 2 satélites en dirección a los 100 países en los que estará disponible Pokémon World Revolution, los satélites los hemos nombrado "奇跡Pokémon" o en inglés " Miracle Pokémon"; estos satélites brindarán a cada jugador y zonas oficiales una señal a los aparatos respetivos, dicha señal creara entre muchas cosas, unos hologramas que tendrán la forma de un pokémon o varios al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, no estamos hablando de hologramas cualquieras, son hologramas 100% reales, podrás tocar a tu pokémon, convivir con el como si fuese una mascota; ya que, a cada pokémon se le ha otorgado una capacidad de pensamiento y sentimientos como en el anime, entre muchas cosas. Aunque claro está, que todos los ataques resultantes de estos no afectaran a ninguna persona, animal o cosa material, solamente a otro pokémon de esta misma tecnología.

Para hacer todo lo anterior posible, mostraremos los aparatos que estarán disponibles para cada jugador de manera gratuita al ser aceptados entre las 350 personas afortunadas de cada región, e incluidas entre las 200 personas de cada región que se les dará con un descuento del 80%, las 150 personas que tendrán del 50% y las 100 que tendrán del 25%.

El primer aparato que recibirán y sumamente necesario es el "**PokéRelog**", este aparato de la más alta tecnología, y es básico para todo entrenador, brinda toda la información que necesitan; no se confundan no es como el del videojuego.

Las partes más importantes son:

**Detector de Huella digital:** que se activa inmediatamente al recibirlo y solo puede programarse una vez, esto sirve para que el PokéRelog pueda identificar a su primer y único dueño, evitando el cambio o robo del mismo, sirviendo así de una identificación oficial de Pokémon World Revolution, una vez que coloques tu huella podrás tomarte una fotografía, ya que este aparato cuenta con una cámara incluida. De esta manera cada que entres tu fotografía aparecerá ahí sirviendo como tu perfil y será la que verán otros jugadores.

**Botones de fácil movimiento para la pantalla:** Estos botones sirven para que puedas tener un manejo más fácil y rápido, así como para activar las pantallas holográficas 1 y 2.

**Radar de búsqueda satelital y automática:** Este pequeño orificio sirve para detectar jugadores cercanos a tu zona, así como algunos objetos holográficos ocultos cerca de ti, este comenzará a parpadear y en la pantalla principal aparecerá la alerta.

**Salida holográfica 1:** Esta barra azul tiene dos funciones, la primera es poder enviar tu información al jugador que tengas frente a ti, y al mismo tiempo enviar tu información a él automáticamente. Un intercambio de Fichas de entrenador. Su segunda función es desplegar una pantalla holográfica de 15x15 cm que te mostrará principalmente tu pokédex y la información de los pokémon que detectes con tu PokeAnillo. En caso de una batalla pokémon con ayuda de los botones de fácil movimiento para la pantalla (BEMS con sus siglas en inglés) podrás cambiar dicha pantalla para recibir la información del HP de tu pokémon y el pokémon rival, así como todos los datos de tu pokémon en la lucha. Esta pantalla tiene la capacidad de cambiar en más de 15 situaciones, otros ejemplos claros es para ver la ficha de los entrenadores que vayas registrando y el mapa.

**Brazalete de ajuste automático:** Este brazalete solo se ajusta una única vez a su dueño, cuando la Huella Digital ha sido detectada, no lastima, ni estorba de ninguna forma, ya que está hecho con un material de alta tecnología para la comodidad del jugador, y como todo el PokéRelog tiene una capa protectora para golpes, además de balance termodinámico y resistencia a cualquier líquido, podrás usarlo en cualquier lugar.

**Salida holográfica 2:** Este parte azul despliega una segunda pantalla holográfica con solo 3 posibilidades de cambio que son: presentación de tu equipo pokémon actual con un máximo de 7 pokémon para llevar en el equipo, la segunda es tu mochila, donde los objetos que registres con ayuda del PokéAnillo se guardarán en tu mochila y con esta pantalla podrás verlos, la tercera es tu computador, aquí podrás guardar objetos que no quepan más en tu mochila, y podrás ver los pokémon que se van enviando a la "PC" sin embargo no podrás moverlos ni cambiarlos con tu equipo actual.

Pantalla Principal: aquí se muestra el menú más completo y funciona como un pequeño Iphone, tu nombre aparecerá siempre en la parte de arriba junto a la pantalla deHuella Digital, tendrás acceso a internet donde quiera que estés y enviar mensajes a entrenadores de todo el mundo, así como reportar problemas directamente a la empresa y acceso a la web oficial de Pokémon World Revolution, cosa que solo podrás ver desde tu PokeRelog…."

~Comerciales~

— Todo eso… ¿Es realmente posible? — No puedo creerlo, eso es demasiado, incluso a pesar de que nos están dando la información de manera resumida no he logrado comprender todo, solo estoy segura de algo, tengo que tener un pokémon real.

**A las pocas personas que vayan a leer esta historia, tengo algunas imágenes que podrán ayudarles si así lo desean a imaginarse un poco más como es el "pokerelog" que describo, por si les interesa para el siguiente capítulo. Les puedo dejar un link para que puedan verlas.**


	2. CAPITULO 2

_**Por ahora más información.**_

"_Estamos de regreso con el aviso informativo del nuevo "Pokemon World Revolution", ahora daremos información básica de las otras 2 herramientas necesarias para este nuevo "juego" y las que siguen son "Poke-Ring" o en español "Poke-Anillo" y el "Poke-Field" o en español "Poke-Campo"._

_Empecemos con el "Poke-Anillo" que a diferencia del "Pokerelog" es un aparato más sencillo, así como su nombre lo dice es un anillo que puedes usar en el dedo índice, medio o anular y está hecho de hierro con una cubierta de aluminio; en el frente tiene un rombo y en su interior una "P" haciendo referencia a pokémon, además en dicha "P" un pequeño círculo negro que sirve para recibir la información sobre algo en específico que señales con él, para dar un mejor ejemplo para aquellos que conozcan el "Zahorí" que se mostró a partir de la sexta generación, el "Poke-Anillo" te permitirá encontrar objetos ocultos, obtener información específica de Pokemon, entrenadores u objetos que señales con el anillo y este mandara la información de manera automática al "Pokerelog"._

_Por último tenemos al "Poke-Campo" que es un objeto sencillo pero de suma importancia que se lleva de la mano con los anteriores objetos señalados, es un aparato del mismo material que el "Poke-Anillo", pero más ligero que deberá usarse alrededor de la oreja y en la parte trasera tendrá un simple botón que te permitirá iniciar con el "juego" de inmediato ¿qué quiere decir esto?, que al presionar ese botón se enviará una señal a los satélites "Miracle Pokemon" y estos activaran la "Zona Pokemon" en un rango de 5000 metros cuadrados alrededor tuyo, donde podrán aparecerte los Pokémon salvajes y podrás tener batallas contra otros entrenadores, además las personas cercanas podrán ver a los Pokémon y demás._

_Y por ahora es todo la información que tenemos permitido liberar, mañana habrá otra transmisión de la misma duración, donde se les dará a conocer la fecha del sorteo y la venta oficial del juego Pokemon World Revolution."_

— ¿Sorteo? — Me dije a mi misma sin moverme un poco y al cabo de unos 30 segundos de que la transmisión se cortara mi teléfono volvió a sonar. — ¿Sorprendido? — Dije al momento de contestar el teléfono.

— "Demasiado, tenemos que comprarlos una vez que salgan, ser de los primeros… al parecer solo saldrán para contadas personas" — Habló emocionado Alex desde el otro lado de la llamada y no podía evitar sonreír de solo escucharlo, no había necesidad de ocultarlo yo también estaba sumamente emocionada.

Una vez que colgué decidí apurarme con mis deberes de la escuela, a pesar de lo emocionada que me encontraba por esta noticia tan magnifica no podía olvidarme de la vida real, de igual manera si llegaban a bajar mis calificaciones mi madre jamás me prestaría el dinero para obtener el Pokémon World Revolution que seguramente sería muy caro. Entonces una preocupación más grande recorrió mi cuerpo… ¿De dónde sacaría el dinero?, si bien mi familia era de clase media que hasta que yo cumplí 9 años no teníamos mucho dinero, pero ahora era diferente y aun así mi madre es demasiado estricta en el sentido económico, lo mejor era no angustiarme por eso ahora.

— _Tendré que portarme bien a partir de ahora, si quiero soñar con una oportunidad. _— Pensé mientras terminaba los últimos ejercicios de mi libro de biología, que no me resultaban difíciles por el hecho de ser una de mis materias preferidas.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano al salón de clases, en cuanto comenzó la primera hora de clase Alex ni Edson habían llegado, por parte de Edson era normal seguramente estaría con su novia, sin embargo Alex era diferente no tenía novia y solía llegar temprano.

— Oye… Ayla, ¿podrías pasarme la tarea de química? — Susurró mi mejor amigo Daniel que estaba sentado atrás mío.

— No, al menos no gratis. — Contesté de la misma manera mientras copiaba lo que nuestro profesor de filosofía ponía en el pizarrón.

— Oh vamos, somos amigos deberías pasármela gratis. — Bromeó, siempre le pasaba la tarea, pero siempre le cobraba por ello aun siendo amigos no obtendría las cosas gratis de mí especialmente ahora que necesitaba empezar a ahorrar.

Después de las dos primeras horas, llegó nuestro primer receso e hizo su aparición Edson con su usual sonrisa de tonto.

— Hola. — Saludó dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo cual era usual entre chicos y chicas, además de amigas.

— ¿Viste la transmisión de ayer? — Pregunté sin vacilación, dándole un golpecito en el estómago.

— Por supuesto, está súper genial me lo compraré en cuanto salga. — Mencionó recargándose en el barandal que había enfrente del pasillo del salón, ya que estábamos en el tercer piso.

— Para ti no habrá problema alguno… ¿me invitarás el mío? — Bromeé poniéndome junto a él.

— No, bueno solo si me alcanza. — Bromeó de la misma manera.

El tiempo volvió a pasar y después de otras dos horas llegó el segundo receso que eran de apenas unos 20 minutos cada uno.

— Hola Ayla. — Saludó Alex llegando hasta apenas sin mochila.

— ¿Por qué tan tarde? — Lo regañé.

— Bueno estaba emocionado por lo del juego de Pokemon World Revolution, así que me puse a investigar y me enteré más sobre el sorteo. — Mencionó sentándose en un lugar desocupado junto a mí y mis dos amigas Antares y Yadira.

— Eso no explica por qué llegaste tarde. — Dijo Antares tomando un pedazo del pastelillo que había traído y ofreciéndoselo a Alex.

— Así bueno, como estuve investigando se me paso el tiempo y me dormí hasta las 4 de la mañana, así que no logré despertarme temprano. — Explicó con una sonrisa aceptando el pastelillo. — Bueno regresando a lo del sorteo, al parecer habrá un sorteo para obtener el juego completamente gratis y poder recibirlo antes de que salga a la venta, el sorteo será por país y solo lo recibirán 50 personas. — Terminó de hablar dando una mordida al pastelillo.

— ¿Enserio? ¿Será una especie de concurso o simple rifa? — Se me adelanto Antares, que si bien ella no tenía un gusto especial por Pokemon también había visto la transmisión.

— Según lo que dice la página oficial de Pokémon para el idioma español, será ambos, tenemos que hacernos una cuenta oficial en la página de Nintendo y ahí nos llegaran unas preguntas que tendremos que enviar, y así dependiendo las respuestas serán los 50 suertudos, aunque no se sabe aún qué clase de preguntas serán. — Concluyó terminándose el pastelillo de un solo bocado.

— Yo ya tengo una cuenta… ahora solo falta esperar las preguntas. — Dije guardando el toper donde llevaba mi comida.

— Sí, aun así dicen que no son preguntas especialmente difíciles, pero por eso será rifado, aunque no entiendo bien eso. — Dijo Alex sacudiendo sus manos y levantándose de su lugar. — Bueno ya veremos que nos dicen hoy en la transmisión, hasta en entonces esperar. — Mencionó desde la puerta del salón.

La nueva información me dejo conmocionada y en espera de la próxima transmisión, tenía más esperanza ahora, aún si mi madre no me prestaba el dinero, si podía ser de esas 50 personas afortunadas de mi país, entonces el sueño de ser de las primeras personas en tener el nuevo Pokemon World Revolution no será algo imposible.

_**Gracias a los comentarios que me han dejado, espero que estos capítulos no estén siendo algo pesados por la gran cantidad de descripción que estoy soltando, pero es que deseo que puedan imaginarse lo mejor posible los aparatos, además así suelen ser las informaciones que va dando pokémon de sus nuevos juego xD. **_


	3. CAPITULO 3

**¡EL SORTEO DA COMIENZO!**

Una vez llegué a casa me dispuse a prender mi laptop y revisar mi cuenta en Nintendo que tiempo atrás me había creado al comprar la consola 3Ds, hacía meses que no revisaba dicha cuenta, por lo que tenía la duda si aún estaba vigente; fue entonces que cuando entré me di cuenta de algo, el sorteo tendría una condición más y es tener un producto de la línea Nintendo original de otra forma es imposible hacerte una cuenta.

— A Club Nintendo no se le escapa nada… — Susurré revisando mi cuenta y actualizándola, dando un suspiro de alivio ya que el primer paso para participar en el sorteo ya lo tenía cubierto.

El tiempo pasó y ya estaba a punto de ser la siguiente transmisión que pasaba en la televisión abierta en el canal "5" o "31", así conocidos en mi país. Fuera de eso decidí encerrarme en mi cuarto, como una manera defensiva para que nadie me molestara y pudiera concentrarme completamente en la transmisión.

— ¡Por fin empezó! — Expresé con suma alegría, sin llegar a ser ruidosa.

"_Hola, bienvenidos una vez más a PokemonnWorld Revolutión, es noche daremos más información oficial para esté país._

_La noche de ayer informamos sobre los diferentes objetos que tendrás que utilizar si quieres tener la experiencia de jugar PokemonWorldRevolution, ahora como sabrás se han dado muchas especulaciones sobre el precio del juego en las redes sociales, sin embargo hemos recibido ya el precio oficial que será de 900 dólares que convertido en la moneda del país sería de un total de 13,398.75 pesos mexicanos, un precio que podría resultar elevado, pero que valdrá mucho la pena._

_Sin embargo, hay otra manera de obtenerlo y es por medio del sorteo oficial que se llevará a cabo en cada país, aquí en México será entregado el premio a 66 personas en todo el país (a diferencia de 50 que se estaba mencionando), la razón es porque será para al menos 2 personas por cada estado contando el Distrito Federal (Ciudad de México)._

_¿Cómo pueden participar en el sorteo? _

_1-Sencillamente tienen que ir a la página oficial de Nintendo en español, ahí tener una cuenta vigente y recibirás un código único de identificación. _

_2- Posteriormente con dicho código, ir a la página oficial de Pokemon en español y ahí estará el enlace donde deberás anotar tú código y responder las preguntas, nos han pedido aclarar que si bien las preguntas no son difíciles ni nada por el estilo son reflexivas y tienen un millón de posibilidades a responder por ser abiertas, así que depende de cada personas._

_3- Tendrás a partir del día de hoy, hasta dentro de 3 días para responder y enviar tus respuestas._

_4- En un mes se entregarán los resultados en otra transmisión en vivo._

_Eso sería todo lo referente que podemos informar del sorteo, cabe recordar que el juego saldrá a la venta en dos meses, después de haber entregado a los ganadores del sorteo su juego antes que todos._

_De igual manera, se nos pide informar que a partir de que PokemonWorldRevolution salga a la venta sólo será dos semanas en que tendrá el precio de 900 dólares, después de esa fecha se mantendrá en un precio de 1500 dólares, ¡Así que no pierdas tu oportunidad de tener el juego!_

_NOS VEMOS DENTRO DE UN MES, ASÍ QUE MUCHA SUERTE A TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES DEL TORNEO."_

La transmisión finalizó, en tiempo record a diferencia del día de ayer y al parecer la última dentro de todo el mes. A los creadores de pokémon realmente les gustaba hacerse del desear.

— Algo es seguro, si no gano el sorteo pasaran años, antes de tener el dinero que costará. — Me dije preocupada, mis posibilidades se reducían y al mismo tiempo aumentaban, era algo extraño.

Decidí no perder más tiempo y me dispuse a seguir los pasos mencionados en la transmisión. Una vez que estuve en la página de pokémon en español anoté mi código que es: **1234-EPO-1997-PM**, y una vez hecho me direccionó a otra página donde decía en letras grandes: **BIENVENIDO ASPIRANTE A POKEMON WORLD REVOLUTION** y abajo un pequeño recuadro con los colores del logo original de pokémon, la palabra **"¡Adelante!"**

Una vez dando click en dicho recuadro me llevo a otra ventana donde decía _"Si quieres ser uno de los ganadores, demuéstranos si puedes responder las siguientes preguntas básicas para cualquier seguidor de pokémon"_

— Bien… vamos a empezar. — Me animé yo sola deslizando un poco la saliva que se había acumulado en mi boca; estaba nerviosa, no podía negarlo.

"_¿Cuántos juegos de pokémon RPG han existido desde su primer lanzamiento?"_

La pregunta era sencilla, pero según mi memoria eran un total de 24 del modo tradicional, sin contar los otros como "Stadium" y "Rescue"

"_¿Cuántas generaciones de pokémon hay actualmente?"_

Otra pregunta sencilla, el resultado era seis generaciones… siendo la sexta con el pokémon X y Y.

"_¿Qué fue primero?, ¿El manga, anime o videojuego?"_

Las preguntas estaban siendo demasiado fáciles, en este caso era videojuegos, bueno toda persona que se es fanático de pokémon es imposible que sepa la respuesta a estas preguntas. Así posteriormente hice 10 preguntas más de la misma temática "la creación, concepción de este maravilloso mundo que es pokémon. Una vez finalizado esta parte, pude llegar a la siguiente fase, que si bien era e preguntas, están eran más específicas, tenían más contacto con la temática de pokémon.

"_¿Por qué se añadieron a partir de la tercera generación los EVs y los IVs?"_

Pensé un poco la pregunta, esa pregunta tenía su chiste, para muchos los EVS y los IVs fue algo que llego a pokémon innecesariamente, sin embargo los primeros eran los también conocidos como "puntos de esfuerzo" que iba obteniendo cada pokémon dependiendo como fuese entrenado y los segundos era la "genética" del pokémon desde el momento que es capturado, obtenido u sacado del huevo. Sin embargo eso no respondía la pregunta, así que sacando la máxima concentración de mi mente, la respondí como si de un ensayo se tratase.

En general las preguntas no eran especialmente difíciles, sin embargo por como las planteaban pareciera que tenías que explicarte lo mejor posible aportando información útil. Tuve que responder unas 15 preguntas más de ese mismo tipo, que termine de contestar en tiempo record, en unos 10 minutos ya había terminado y había cumplido con todas las fases del sorteo.

— Ahora, sólo le daré enviar y listo… — Susurre sin quitar mi vista del ordenador con una sonrisa de satisfacción y confianza, a mi parecer todo lo que he respondido estaba correcto, ahora solo debía esperar a los resultados.

Mi teléfono comenzó a emitir el sonido característico de una llamada que estaba recibiendo, así que sin tardanza respondí con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Alex? — Pregunté recostándome en mi cama un poco agotada. — Justo ahora acabo de terminar, muy fácil hasta eso… — Respondía a cada pregunta o frase que recibía, mi amigo Alex no había tardado en llamarme como siempre. — Espero tener suerte, pero en este caso cualquiera puede ganar, sinceramente espero ser yo… no tendría oportunidad de poder comprar el juego. — Dije dando un bostezo todo este sorteo me había dejado un tanto exhausta. — ¿Mañana en el receso? Está bien, no hay problema…pero si quieres hablar tendrás que invitarme el almuerzo. — Me comencé a despedir bromeando ante la petición de mi amigo de hablar a solas mañana en un descanso sobre "algo" que quería decirme, conociéndolo tenía nueva información de pokémon.

Después de este largo día, me dispuse a hacer la tarea para poder así ya dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente, sin poder evitar crearme una situación en mi cabeza conmigo misma siendo una de las ganadoras del sorteo en mi estado siendo la envidia de todos mis amigos, esa pequeña ilusión me arrullo para poder dormir plácidamente y de un gran humor.

**Aquí está el tercer capítulo y muy pronto comenzare de lleno con la aventura pokémon de esta chica y el mundo, con pokémon en la vida real. Gracias a todos por sus reviews :3 **


End file.
